Symbiosis First Toxin
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: What happens when the first of the Symbiote race bound to a Water Tribes Men meets the 1000th generation of Venom's line bound to a crazy Fire bender, A whole lot of confusion? add in Spider-man and White Tiger going crazy and you have a big mess S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to clean up.


Symbiosis First Toxin

Chapter one: Toxin meets Her New Host and First Rises again.

The origin of the Symbiote race was an evolution of a living oil on a lost planet. The oil was of the first life forms to go through a mass extinction and there was only one survivor, his name is First. The Makluan a race of sentient lizards landed on the planet to strip mine it for resources. At the time, First and his brood were simply bound to trees but then First bound himself to a young Makluan child to determine if they were a threat to his children.

Realizing the trees were bound to a symbiotic life form that could greatly enhance his races powers the boy made a choice. Instead of revealing the knowledge to the current ruler of the race, the boy tried to stop the strip mining of the planet. The boy failed and he was launched into space with First still bound to him. However, the planet got lucky do to the humid climate of the planet well it was still mined it was done very carefully to preserve the climate so it could be used as a Makluan paradise world. This planet was one of the four hundred and seventy planets lost to the race do to a viral attack on the Makluan navigation computer network. Eventually many other space fairing races would land and eventually be possessed by First's children and grandchildren and so on.

First, as the first of his race was unique as such, he was naturally immune to his races weaknesses of sonic attacks and heat. He would go on to aid many men and woman-gaining powers from the people he bounds too. However, he could not find one who he could form a true bond with as he had with his tree. Eventually his last host sent him to a world where he could go into dormancy for eternity as First could not die.

However, a fifteen-year-old boy who fell into the ice cave that was Firsts tomb. First and would bond with this boy after landing on the container holding him.

**Marvel-627 fifteen earth years ago**

Eddy Brock was not the smartest man in the world but he did make a promise to what he considered his granddaughter, the Symbiote Toxin that he would send her away from earth to another galaxy. This was because Toxin felt this would be the only way she would be safe from his disappointing son Carnage. Not wanting to leave Toxin defenseless Eddy who with Toxins help learned that he was a mutant and his power was the ability to create symbiotes from remnants of them remaining in his blood.

Therefore, to after he was able to fake their death Eddy made a more stable twin of Carnage after obtaining a sample of the creature. Eddy then using his power he created a stable near identical twin of the Symbiote he doubted Serenity. Using this clone Eddy absorbed Toxin in a way that would allow her to fully mature. Laying low and working as a janitor at Midtown High School Eddy waited six months for Toxin to fully mature. The reason Eddy is referring to Toxin as she is because the 'Psychic instability that a one thousandth generation symbiotes bond to the opposite chromosome of the line. Since Venoms line was bonded to the male, Y-chromosome Toxin bonded to the X-chromosome. It also meant she could only copy the powers of women.

After Toxin fully matured Eddy used Serenity to either sneak into the homes or confront several of the most powerful heroines or villainess on earth. He would then temporally bound a piece of toxin to them so she could copy their powers starting with Amara Aquila as this would give her immunity to fire and heat. Next Serenity after patiently waiting for days managed to stick a piece of toxin to Susan Storm and a piece of his own Symbiote to Mr. Fantastic to copy his intellect. He would continue to do this with a full powered Savage She-Hulk, Mrs. Marvel (Carol Danvers), Spider-woman (Jessica Drew), the Red She-Hulk, Fire Star, Valkyrie, Wasp (female), Shadowcat, X-23, and a nameless mutant with immunity to sonic attacks. He also managed to get Charles Xavier's powerful telepathic abilities for himself. He even managed to get Bruce Banners unappalled mind copied well the man was separated from his true body.

Using the psychic abilities of Professor X Eddy managed to transfer peter parkers mind to Serenity before Doctor Octopus body died. Eddy did this because he felt he owed Peter a favor for not giving up on him and he would need his help to use the knowledge he stole.

Well he was doing this Eddy with the help of Parker's conciseness and his stolen intellect he began to build a Symbiote life support container that would withstand planet fall along with a trans-galactic teleporter. The only drawback to the device was that it would cause enough of a power drain was enough to tip S.H.I.E.L.D. off after it was used.

…

"Well Toxin this is good-bye. I hope you find your one like you're no good father did." A hulking gold and yellow monster says as a red and blue slime like substance falls into a sophisticated capsule.

The capsule was made from steel and ceramics. It is designed to open after impact with the ground after atmospheric entry. The galactic teleporter is switched on and he let Toxin use his hands to pick her destination. He only had a few minutes before The Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. came barging in on him so he did not have time for a long goodbye.

After sealing the capsule Serenity threw it through the portal just as giant, green man crashed into the building. Serenity quickly hit the safe overload button to destroy the portal. Serenity had one last job to do before he could be taken in and that was to free Peter Parkers body from Doctor Octopus's possession.

'You better be ready Parker. Once your mind is gone from Serenity he will die. Therefore, this is your one chance. I'm going to put myself into a coma as planed now.' Eddy tells Peter before he shorts out his mind with the telepathic powers he stole.

**With Toxin**

Toxin knew she was being sent through not only space but also fifteen years into the future to give her time to find a host. This was because Parker would have to reveal what he was 'forced' to do by Eddy and would give her some time before S.H.I.E.L.D. would be hunting her throughout the universe. She was now entering the nearby planet's atmosphere. She managed to copy the mutant domino's luck ability but it would fully burn out since Toxin was greatly overclocking it. (This is before X-men vs. Avengers).

**Fire Nation Naval Institute for Mental and Spiritual Healing**

Azula was enjoying the hour of fresh air she was allowed after the doctors were forced to put her in a full body strait jacket. That is when she felt the heat of a something falling through the planet's atmosphere. This brought up painful memories of the events of Sozin's comet nine months ago. This caused her to have a seizure. Because of her convolutions, Azula fell out of her wheel chair as she blacked out. That is when the small meteorite hit five feet from her.

The small meteorite hit far too gently for something falling from atmospheric re-entry. After the dust cleared, an alien device popped open and a red and blue ooze flowed out and began moving toward the fallen Azula.

**Toxin **

She could feel it a girl who would match her. She had found her perfect match. She was happy her perfect match was so warm. Do to her birth in a gas main explosion she liked beings that were hot. She quickly made her way to the girl and started the bonding proses. Well bonding to the girl Toxin could sense she had a damaged psyche. Therefore, Toxin started to repair it thanks with the help of X-23's healing factor. She chose to keep Azula in a coma and herself hidden well she fixed the girl's mind.

…

It took two weeks for Toxin to fully heal Azula's mind but keep her as herself well-doing it. It was slow going as she never did it before and had to be careful to keep the girl herself. Now they were slowly plotting to teach her brother a lesson about losing with dignity as she was The Fire Lord not him. Her lightning did burn him after all and that meant she was the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation as she had won the Agni Kai.

…

"It's almost are time to rule. Too bad we are immortal and can't rule Fire Nation as the Fire Nation cannot be ruled by an Eternal Flame." Azula says to Toxin. Since she was so post to be crazy so talking to her companion aloud, help keep the illusion that she was still mentally handicapped.

"You have a visitor Azula." Her nurse and the only nurse she respected states at the door.

"Who comes to visit us?" Azula asks.

"It is your brother do you want to see him or should I tell him you're having one of your episodes and are not to be seen?" The Nurse asks with a smile.

This is why Azula respected the Nurse, she knew Azula was sane now but did not say anything. It turns out the nurse Nenna was a friend of her mothers. Azula learned after being healed by Toxin that before her mother got a new face and her memories changed she asks Nenna and several other woman to look after her, just her and did not do the same for Zuzu. The women Ursa asked to look after and guide Azula included Nenna, the twin old hags as Azula thought of them, several of the female guards of the palace and the royal Prison Guard Ming who was also Azula's aunt.

"We will talk to him." Azula states with a smile.

It looked like her chance to escape and begin her revenge on that Water Witch was at hand. She would enjoy killing the Water Witch's big brother in front of her before she kills her. But first, she had to thank her mother for creating her support network.

'After all if I did not have that network I think daddy would have had a heart attack when he tried to explain why my nether regains were bleeding. It was funny to find daddy passed out on the throne in his underwear clutching a bottle of rum to his chest the next day..' Azula thinks remembering the only time she had ever seen her father hung over. This was because Ozai had not touched a drop of alcohol since some incident well her Mother was pregnant with Zuzu.

'Soon Katara we will have our revenge on you. If you did not put us here I would be ruling the Fire Nation.' Azula thinks.

'We would still be crazy and would never have met if she did not beat you Azula.' Toxin tells Azula with a smirk in her mind.

'True but don't ruin the moment. Anyway Katara did put us here and now we cannot rule the Fire Nation. As our stay in this fine institution has rendered us unsuitable for the throne, I cannot blame Zuzu because I beat him in the Agni Kai. Maybe we should make the boy are pet instead of killing him and just kill the witch. After all, the boy is quite an attractive specimen of the male species. Well time for us to put on one hell of a show.' Azula thinks to Toxin as she gets her best-crazed look on her face when the door opens.

**Sometime later with The Gang**

'There is something off about the new girl Sokka. We cannot tell what but we should be more cautious about her then we already are.' First warns Sokka.

'What could it be, could she be a mutant of my race, she is able to bend blue fire. With what we learned from you First, combustion man was a mutant. So Azula's blue fire could be a Fire bending chi mutation.' Sokka responded to First as he watched Azula.

'That might be it but there is something familiar about her something we have on the edge of our memory.' First tells Sokka.

**With Azula and Toxin several days later**

'Our mother should be herself by now, shall we strike?' Toxin asks Azula with a bit of excitement in her voice. Both Azula and Toxin missed this. They missed the thrill of an upcoming battle and the uncertain excitement about not knowing what will happen next.

Azula sniffs the air for a moment they had following scents of her enemies since she ran off in a 'crazed daze'. The scents of her mother and Katara were back in her mother and stepfathers home now.

"I love the new powers you gave us. You have become our best friend Toxin. I am glad we will never be apart. Now let's go get revenge on our enemies." Azula says as her body is covered by toxin's physical form.

As with her father before her Toxin had bonded to permanently to Azula should one die, the other can revive as long as one of them is still alive. However, since Toxin is a full-grown Symbiote thanks to the efforts of her grandfather's first host she did not require another human life to revive her host.

**With the Gang**

'Can you smell that First, someone like us is near…fuck it's Azula.' Sokka thinks as he senses Azula fly towards both her family and his.

'Fuck she has been acting crazy we should have noticed the signings but do to her documented instability we ignored it. I'm sorry that we have to fight one of your kind.' Sokka thinks to his bond partner. Sokka has the same true bond with First as Azula has with Toxin.

Blue and black start to cover Sokka as First covers him Turing him into a monster. Sokka takes off into the air hoping to make it in time to prevent any casualties.

**With the rest of the gang**

Dust and debris clouded the room as something smashed through the wall of Ursa's second families home. When the dust cleared there stood one of the sexiest monsters ever seen and it was clearly female. She stood at about five foot three inches tall and had a very nice large heart-shaped ass with a nice pair c-cup breasts to go with it. She has blue and gold skin and her face had large jagged gold leans like membranes over her eyes. The creature opens its mouth showing several large poisonous glowing red fangs and her large tongue snakes out as she licks her fangs in a sensual way.

Several tentacles with hands big enough to hold a man still in their grip grew out of the creatures back and pins down most of the occupants of the room. The only ones not pined were a little girl and Ursa herself.

"Hello mother, do you remember us?" the creature's gravelly yet sensual voice says to the newly awoken Ursa.

"Of course I do a mother always remembers her daughter even if she had her memories replaced. How have you been Azula?" Ursa asks her daughter with a smile.

The creatures face retracts slowly revealing Azula's beautiful face.

Both mother and daughter's face had a striking resemblance to each other. This was obvious with Azula's hair down and a shockingly sane look on the mental unstable girls face.

"Thank you for leaving us a support network mother. It's nice to see you as yourself. I'm glad we would have aged gracefully. I do not think daddy would have survived giving me the talk. He passed out drunk shortly after Aunt Ming came in to take over explaining things when I had my first period. It was quite funny to watch him stumble through his words in between gulps of rum." Azula says with a smile.

"As for you little sister I want you to have this." Azula says as she holds out to her sister her four-point hairpiece.

"Thank you big sister," The girl says with a big smile as she takes the hairpiece from her sister. The girl then gives Azula a big hug.

"Now for the rest of you, I due not intend to kill you today Avatar and lucky for you Zuzu are little sister is not able to inherent the throne. So I will not be killing you as daddy can't lead the Fire Nation anymore and we can't take the throne do to becoming immortal. I have no problem with you metal bender so your safe. Stepfather you had better take care of my sister and mother or I will come back for you. But you Water Witch I am going to slowly kill you for taking the throne from me. I beat Zuzu in the Agni Kai the scar on his belly is proof of that. Now where is the cute Water Tribe boy? We want him to watch us kill you," Azula asks.

Right on cue, a creature like Azula crashes through the other wall tackling Azula through the far wall causing her to drop her captives. Azula takes in the beast in front of her as her mask quickly reforms. The creature was obviously another Symbiote with a true black and blue color scheme. The creature was very broad but he only stood a few inches taller than she did. His mask had blue eye orbs that were not as jagged like hers and his lenses had marks like that of mime. This Symbiote also had a pair of large wings and his face had a more armored like covering as a robot would have in place of his mouth. (Think Zeta Gundam's mouth.)

"We are Toxin who are you?" Azula announces as she starts to release attraction pheromones to try to get the other like Symbiote on her side.

Little did Azula know that in response to the attraction pheromones First and Sokka began to release a similar pheromone that would work on Azula. This had an unfortunately reaction that caused them to go into a hyper-aggressive pre mating state that happens between to opposite gender Symbiotes hosts when there symbiotes genders match their hosts.

"We are First and we will stop you. You smell good." First says as he is affected by the pheromones toxin was releasing.

"As do you now die," Toxin yells as she fires off a full powered blue Venom Blast at First.

First's pheromones were starting to get to the two women. First just takes the blast as if it was a small shock and the heat did not affect him, as he was immune particular that Symbiote weakness. Sokka opens his mouth showing his dark red fangs as he sends a blast of concentrated solar radiation at Toxin. The blast knocks Toxin back but does not affect her much.

There were several benefits to being bounded to full-grown Symbiote one of them was having two minds in one body greatly increased one's ability for tactical thinking. As Azula flipped in the air both her and Toxin concluded that they would have to fight First up close and personal. They both liked the idea of that.

Toxin in mid flip takes to the air and charges at First tackling him into a tree before she starts raining down blows into his face. She was straddling him as if he was on the ground thanks to her spider-like abilities. Seeing that even with her ridiculous strength, she did not seem to harm First she produced four spikes in place of her knuckles.

Before Toxin's next blow landed First caught her arm at the wrist. Using her arm First started smashing her all over the place and well she is stunned First grabs her head and starts smashing her all over again.

As First was about to slam Toxin into the dirt again, the ground suddenly changed into some kind of black rock. He stopped Toxins head a millimeter from the ground and they both looked around, seeing the alien landscape Toxin spoke up.

"Truce until we figure out where the hell we are?" Toxin asks First.

"Deal" First says as he lifts Toxin into his arms and takes off into the air.

"We need to blend in so we can hide so we can hide in plain sight." First says as he lands in an ally behind one of the buildings.

"Take a look at their garments they are so strange. However I like that jacket, but it's a bit plain." Toxin says as she sees a red-headed woman who is wearing a black leather jacket, tight hip huger blue jeans and a of pair black combat boots. The woman was also wearing a white shirt under her jacket.

Toxin quickly morphed into a fancier version of what the woman wearing with a red leather jacket and shirt that showed off some of her well-toned belly she also wore a black belt with a red clasp.

"Fuck us it is the crazy fire princess like we thought you were. You do look nice with your hair down. You also look good in that outfit." Sokka says as First changes into a black studded leather biker jacket over a blue shirt, blue jeans with a black leather belt with a gold clasp and a pair of black rider boots.

"Toxin was right to warn me to be wary of you water peasant, we should probably call you Sokka and thanks for the complements. Now we need to find a place to stay Sokka." Azula says with a small blush on her cheeks.

Sokka wraps his arm around her waist as they walk.

"What are you doing?" Azula asks in a deadly tone.

"We need to blend in, I don't this world would think twice about two horny teens entering an inn at this time of night." Sokka says with a smirk on his face.

"You better enjoy holding onto my royal body, peasant and I'm not enjoying this. We are not staying in some cheap inn either were going somewhere nice." Azula says as she wraps her arms around Sokka. Sokka chose not to call her on that. The two proceed to slip into the crowed.

To be continued

Note: please review and guess who the outfits Sokka and Azula are wearing are based on. Both are marvel characters and one is a regular on the Ultimate Spiderman TV show. I also have a partial outline started from the start on this story. I used to just start a chapter then make the outline after a few chapters. By partial, I mean covering the first arc of the story. Please review I am starving for them. on a side note just remembered to post this today when i finished it two months ago (from the posted date.) I felt should let my readers know this tidbit.


End file.
